


now there's more room for wisdom

by vellichor_productions



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Anesthesia, Canon Related, Gen, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Recovery, Teeth, Wisdom Teeth, based off my own experience lol, everyone loves jisung, he gets his wisdom teeth out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellichor_productions/pseuds/vellichor_productions
Summary: jisung gets his wisdom teeth outornct dream can't get over how cute jisung is





	now there's more room for wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> based on my own experience when i got my widom teeth removed last friday.
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated!!! enjoy!!!
> 
> much love,  
> vellichor
> 
> p.s. i feel like i've had a lot of tooth-related thoughts and experiences recently, and it clearly shows  
> p.p.s sorry if the ending seems rushed, it's late where i live and i've just been dying to get this posted

     as the dentist inserts the iv and tells him to relax, jisung can’t help but think that 7:00am is way too early to have four teeth removed.

 

* * *

     

     mark sits in the waiting room of the oral surgeon’s office in silence, fingers clasped tight as the receptionist takes another call and the clock hits 7:45am. mark’s head shoots up as a door opens and a lady in scrubs walks through, asking if he’s here for park jisung. he answers yes and is brought through a sterile smelling hallway to a tiny room labeled recovery.

     the minute mark walks in, he finds a sight worth gold. there, on a weird little cot, sits jisung, eyes drowsy and mouth stuffed with gauze. mark’s chest squeezes and he feels like he could sqeal. jisung looks so incredibly vulnerable and small and he just wants to scoop the kid up in his arms and _protect_ him. he also knows that the minute he brings jisung back to the dream dorm, the other boys are gonna feel the same.

     the situation is all light hearted until jisung’s eyes roll back into his head and a nurse catches the boy’s arm and pats it, telling him he needs to stay awake. mark’s breath hitches and it takes a moment, but jisung peels his eyes open, only for them to fall closed again a second later.

     anxiety begins to pool in mark’s chest as another nurse brings in the oral surgeon who takes one look at jisung’s lolling head and decides to give the boy epinephrine. mark watches, seated in a small chair beside jisung’s cot for almost an hour, as his youngest group member is held in seated position and attached to an iv.

     when jisung is finally coherent enough to sit up (per the nurses’ commands), he begins to whine. mark watches with a small smile as his drugged-out-of-his-mind little brother begins a slurred argument with a nurse.

     “why can’t i lay down?” jisung asks, glaring as best he can with eyes half-lidded.

     “because you have to stay awake,” the nurse replies calmly while checking the iv.

     “why?

     “because you need to be awake to get to the car”

     “can i lay down now?”

     “no, you aren’t awake enough yet. you need to stay awake”

     “yeah i am. i’m super awake,” jisung says with eyes closed.

     mark giggles and clenches his fists as his fingers twitch, aching to reach for his phone so he could take a video. the sign on the door however, prohibits the use of camera and video taking in the recovery room, plus mark doubts jisung would appreciate it if this was all caught on tape.

     eventually though, jisung is awake enough to get to the car with a little help (read: draped on mark), and they head to the dream dorms.

 

* * *

     

     when mark opens the door to the dream dorm, it becomes clear to him that the dreamies have been waiting for them. everyone’s reactions are different, albeit priceless—donghyuk and jeno begin cooing, renjun’s eyes soften and gain a disgustingly fond gleam, and chenle and jaemin seem to be torn between crying and squealing.

     jisung looks at them all, eyes unfocused and cheeks puffy, before promptly declaring his desire to lay down.

     they all move off the couches and station jisung on one of them, helping settle his head onto a pillow before wrapping him in blankets. jisung, still under the after-effects of anaesthesia (regardless of the dose of epinephrine) is out like a light bulb.

 

* * *

   

      jisung wakes up to pain. or rather, pain makes jisung wake up.

     his mouth hurts really bad, jisung thinks blearily. he tries to speak, but there's gauze in his mouth and it aches and he can’t really feel his lips or his chin. _how can something hurt but not be felt at the same time_ , he wonders. it sort of makes him want to cry.

     so he does. jisung cries and pats at his chin, growing increasingly distressed as he continues but doesn’t feel anything other than pain, he’s really confused and things hurt and he’s hungry and it hurts. suddenly footsteps are pounding and the lamp in the living room is flicked on and it’s too bright. the light forces jisung to squint his eyes and _oh god that hurts too._

     “mark! mark! where are jisung’s pain meds?” and oh, thats renjun! and things are sort of better now because renjun’s here and renjun is gently carding a hand through his hair and renjun gives good cuddles!

     “aw, jisungie, our baby,” renjun cooes (jisung is a little too out of it at this point to take notice of how uncharacteristic renjun’s behavior is), wiping at jisung’s tears and gently prying his mouth open to remove gauze. rustling in a far corner of the living room is mark, hair mussed with sleep but eyes wide awake, reading the instructions on the bottle of painkillers. “mark is getting some pain killers for you right now bub, you’ll feel better soon,” renjun says softly.  

     time sorta passes wobbly for jisung, but it seems like a while before mark comes into his line of sight with a bowl of soup and a bottle of water.

     jisung never thought that he might find eating hard, but here he is, struggling to keep soup in his mouth. he’s so tired and he aches and he just wants his face to stop hurting, so the next time the soup in his mouth dribbles down onto his shirt, his eyes tear up out of frustration—the only thing jisung hates more than being babied when he is capable of doing things, is being unable to do things at all.

     renjun and mark (who have been patiently watching jisung attempt to eat soup and sip water) wipe his tears and and remove the bowl, patting him with reassuring hands all the while. jisung takes the pain meds, trying his very best in spite of the numbness in his face to not spill water down his front, and falls back asleep to the sound of renjun and mark talking quietly in the eerie light of lamp.

 

* * *

 

     72 hours later finds jisung standing in front of the bathroom mirror, poking his bruised, swollen cheeks. the door creaks and chenle pokes his head, tsking when he sees jisung poke at his face.

     “dude, knock it off, you’re gonna make it worse”

     “nothing is worse than this chenle, i’m ugly and in pain. i’m so ugly that the gods are punishing me with physical pain, that’s how ugly i am,” jisung wails, poking at his face once more.

     chenle snorts and tosses him a new ice pack, “you want me to call jaemin to help you brush?”

     jisung huffs, he’s been trying his best to put off brushing his teeth because it hurts goddamnit, he’s got stitches _in his mouth_! of course he’s reluctant to brush his teeth, what idiot wouldn’t be? chenle must take his silence as a yes because soon the chinese boy is hollering for jaemin and jisung is lunging to shove his toothbrush into the garbage can.

     jaemin’s smiling face pops through the door and immediately morphs into one of horror, “jisung park move that toothbrush away from the garbage this instant!”

     needless to say, jisung is not excused from brushing his teeth, and now, he’s just earned himself a babysitter to make sure that he does.

     (jaemin takes pictures of jisung as the teen brushes his teeth, cheeks puffy and eyes morphed into slits, but nonetheless adorable. all of them are immediatly sent to jeno)

 

* * *

 

     over the next few weeks, jisung finds that he is unable to escape friendly teasing from his older brothers, all of whom had at some point gained access to the photos taken of jisung during his recovery. he'll never ever, ever (even under pain of death) admit it aloud, but he's enjoyed the attention. maybe getting teeth removed wasn't really all that horrible after all.

  


End file.
